


Release

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Vibrators, bellow diamond - Freeform, blue diamond dom, yellow diamond subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow is ever stressed and needs Blue to help her release.





	Release

The great expanse of Homeworld spread glittering to the horizon. Each towering spire, each shimmering temple had its own place. And each gem moved for a purpose to be fulfilled, like a cog in a well oiled machine. Pristine order, ever moving forward. Not one part out of place. All involved could see it as they worked toward such perfection. 

Blue stood at the railing of the tower, gazing out over the parade. A newly formed army stood in formation with each gem divided into groups large enough to invade their own planet. An impressive sight but a routine one for her. She had been invited only to show her radiant presence and give confidence to yet another invasion. Her glance moved from the crowd to Yellow standing before the troops. Having monitored each gem’s creation personally, the Diamond’s stern gaze were still scanning for any defects. Everything had to be perfect.

And yet, it never was.

The cycle before, Blue had heard it. Stark arguing between Yellow and the several nervous gems on her screens. Agates and Peridots rushing to and fro to mitigate the damages. Yellow’s voice growing to a peak frustration. How could there be flawlessness when something was always moving somewhere at some time, begging to falter? 

Blue’s hands tightened on the railing. Even now at the parade she could see Yellow in all her control and power just one small step from a crack. She worked so hard. They all did. But Yellow most of all. Blue’s eyes wandered back to her fellow diamond, lingering on the polished armor and following up to the steeled expression. Blue understood more than anyone else. This was how Yellow found purpose. How she could weather the storm and make it to the other side. To her, this was the only way to know that her fellow diamonds respected her.

Blue closed her eyes as Yellow gave her speech. Hands leaving the railing, she crossed her arms and waited for the military parade to finish. Overhead, the imposing head of White’s chambers watched ever silent. 

\----  
“What do you think of this, my Diamond?” 

A screen flickered into sight before hovering up to Blue’s face. She flipped through the specifications. The head bismuth at her feet stood silent, waiting for an answer. The towering diamond placed her hand on her chin before giving a nod.

“This is acceptable.” Her footsteps echoed on the floor. “Have it brought to my chambers as soon as it’s complete.”

The Bismuth crossed her arms in a salute. “Of course, my Diamond.”

Blue circled the forge before leaving. The Bismuths and amethysts working amid the magma glanced at each other. Who were they to question the odd weapons Blue Diamond requested from time to time?

\----

Yellow’s eyes reflected the light of the many displays in front of her. Of all the gems at her feet needed to give a report, none dared move or even make a sound. The powerful diamond shifted in her chair. Trouble in the production colony, errors in formation sequences from three other planets, native life flaring up again across the board. Yellow pressed against her forehead, exhaling as more data flooded into view. 

“Pardon me, my Diamond?”

The glare Yellow fixed on the voice interrupting her thoughts could have shattered a gem. Luckily, this one happened to be her pearl. And standing next to her was Blue’s. That still wasn’t enough to take the annoyed edge off her voice.

“Yes. What is it?” 

Her pearl gave a short bow before continuing. “A message from Blue Diamond, my Diamond.”

Yellow raised an eyebrow as Blue’s pearl stepped forward, giving a bow as well with a salute.

“Yellow Diamond, my Diamond requests your presence at your nearest convenience.”

Yellow’s gaze returned to the screens. “Well, I hope she realizes that I’m quite busy for this cycle and the next.”

“Of course, oh lustrous Yellow Diamond.” Blue pearl bowed lower. “My Diamond would only like to congratulate you on your new colony.”

Yellow froze at one word. Congratulate. A prick of red formed on her cheeks.

“I see.” She turned to look at more displays, mind not even focusing on any of the information. “Well, inform Blue that I will try to find time for her request.”

Blue pearl nodded. “Of course, Yellow Diamond. Right away.”

The door slid open then closed again as the pearl left. Yellow sat before her myriad of reports. Her eyes did not see any of the data, instead gazing past the glowing screens out her window. A glittering temple with flowing water fountains and reflecting pools stood in the distance, nestled between blue and green towers. No use trying to concentrate now.

\----

Blue Diamond’s palace lay at the heart of a massive spring. Ongoing Homeworld construction had routed every waterfall, fountain, and transfer pipe from the bountiful core that now resided under towering walls of polished crystal. The curved hallways arched up to vaulted ceiling inlaid with glass. Mixed with subdued lighting and ever flowing water, the temple had a sense of perfected calm that only a Diamond could conjure up.

Yellow Diamond walked up the sparkling bridge that led over the main river up to the temple’s entrance. Behind, her pearl tired to keep up. The towering double doors lead to a branching hallway. In the center: a multi-story fountain with water running down hovering gems stones carved to catch the gentle light. The layout circled around the center chamber, where Blue resided when not off world. Yellow paused in the final corridor. The palace had been cleared out. No worshipers or servants running errands. Not even a guard within earshot. It was just them.

“My Diamond has been expecting you.”

Blue’s pearl stood before entrance to the room. Her hand slid over the side panel and the door slid open, revealing a darkened chamber. Flowing water could be heard mixed with the gentle scent of incense and oils. Yellow’s mind began drifting along with her senses and she relaxed her shoulders without thinking. 

“You are now dismissed, Pearl.” Yellow waved a hand. “Tell no one I am here.”

“Of course, My Diamond.”

Both pearls bowed before walking out. The chamber door locked in place with an echoing click. Yellow exhaled. No going back now. Blue sat at her control chair. A few floating screens provided a shimmering glow behind the graceful Diamond. The light dispersed about the chamber to dance in the refractions of crystals and water flows. She smiled, inviting her fellow Diamond inside.

“Glad you got my message.” Blue rose and walked towards Yellow. “I was afraid you’d be too busy.”

“I am.” Yellow looked at the floor. “There’s an invasion to oversee, more gem production to plan. Not to mention the new injector designs that need to be tested and approved…”

Her words trailed off as Blue graced her cheek with a kiss. “I know.”

Yellow kissed back, but remained distant. Just a simple peck on the cheek. A silence fell between the two. Both knew that outside, the intricate labor of Homeworld ran on its ceaseless path for perfection. And they had to be the overseers of it all.

Blue took Yellow’s hand. “We don’t have to do anything.” She pulled her fellow diamond into a hug, resting her head on the armored shoulder. “Just cuddle or sit together. You can even go back to work.” She met Yellow’s eyes to show her sincerity. “I won’t mind.”

Yellow nuzzled into Blue’s neck. That soft hair, those gentle words. She had so much work left to do that she’d be busy for cycles. Just like she had been busy for the last several cycles, and even more work was piling up to fill the rest of any future cycles. Yellow sighed, letting her eyes wander around the intimate chamber. On the bed, Blue had laid out hand cuffs and long strips of silk. The bath chamber lay through the open door, incense burning with warm bubbling water to welcome them. And across from the bed sat a long table of polished marble inlaid with crystal. Restraints hung from the back while the front tapered to allow legs to be spread open.

“No.” Yellow embraced Blue, closing her eyes as she held her closer. “I need it.”

Blue’s head rose with a gentle smile. With an arm still around Yellow, she reached into her dress and pulled out a flat box made of crystal.

“I got you something then.” Blue handed the box over. “For the special occasion.”

Yellow looked down at the decorated package in her hands and frowned. “I didn’t get you anything.”

Blue’s smile widened as she caressed her fellow Diamond’s cheek, watching a blush grow. “This is for both of us.”

Hinges creaked as Yellow opened the gift. She near dropped the box, bringing a hand to her face to hide her now flustered expression.

“B-Blue.”

Blue licked her lips in anticipation. “Try it on.”

Yellow arched back her neck, sliding the thick leather collar into place. Along the length, diamond shaped pieces of steel glinted. Tightening the strap, Yellow let the metal ring fall against the nape of her neck.  
“I also had them make this to go along with it.”

Yellow’s form quivered as Blue leaned in to kiss the collar, feeling a leash being tied to the ring. Her posture tightened when Blue gave a hard tug. A moment later, Blue had her fellow Diamond pressed against the wall, her chest pressing into Yellow’s, one hand pulling the leash and the other gliding down an armored thigh. Yellow’s breathing hastened, eyes begging.

“Remember the safe word?” Blue whispered, hand now between Yellow’s legs.

“G-Giraffe?”

“Very good.”

Keeping her grip on the leash, Blue forced Yellow down to her knees. The powerful diamond obeyed. 

“Let’s make you a bit more presentable.”

Blue first removed the shoulder pads, tearing them off without care. Yellow remained knelt despite the abuse. Next the helmet, tossed unceremoniously to the ground. They didn’t matter. Not here. Soon Blue had her fellow diamond naked from the waist up. From Yellow’s needy expression, she knew the game was working. Blue trailed her fingers over the bare shoulders, up the neck before tilting Yellow’s chin up. Hopeful eyes begged back.

“My turn.”

Blue reached up and removed one of her sleeves, keeping a hand on the leash. One arm and then the other, her motions purposely slow. All Yellow could do was gaze in admiration. Soon the dress fell from her breasts and slid down her torso. Still in her bra and panties, Blue exhaled, giving a good show for the audience below. She drew a hand through her hair, moving it out of the way before grinning down. A quick pull brought Yellow against her legs.

“Blue…”  
Yellow swallowed hard, letting her face press against the soft dress. Then the Diamond reached up, eager to help pull down the still clinging fabric. Her lips soon found a welcoming thigh and she closed her eyes as she kissed her prize.

“Now now, behave yourself, Yellow.”

Blue tugged the leash, pulling Yellow away from her hips. The Diamond flinched, cheeks blushing all the more. A finger tapped her lips. Yellow began to suck on it.

“Oh, you’re being so naughty.” Blue smiled down and took her hand from Yellow’s face, gripping the collar. “We can’t have that.”

Blue yanked Yellow to her feet, forcing her to walk in front of her. But Yellow resisted, pushing her back against Blue’s chest. The rest of her armor fell down her legs and she kicked the boots off, all the while keeping up with her master. Before she could turn for a kiss, Yellow’s breath was knocked from her as Blue shoved her against the long table, slamming her head down against the smooth surface. Hair a mess, Yellow grinned, trying to wrench her neck enough to look at the beautiful Diamond dominating over her.

“This should keep your hands from wandering.”

Blue grabbed Yellow’s hands, enjoying as the diamond fought back. But she knew just what to do. With Yellow face down in front of her, she used her own body to lock her into place. Diamonds possessed frightening strength, even against each other. And Blue knew Yellow was waiting for her to use it. Without hesitation she wrestled the Diamond’s arms out in front. Yellow writhed underneath her, pushing back against Blue’s chest. It didn’t matter. Soon a long piece of silk was bound over Yellow’s wrists. Blue leaned down, pressing her breasts against the arched back under her. 

“I’ll tame you yet.” She whispered, kissing Yellow’s neck. 

Yellow breathed hard, still struggling under Blue’s form. Then her eyes went wide with a gasp. Hands tied in front of her, she couldn’t reach back to stop Blue from inserted her fingers between her legs. The slow penetration was quickly withheld. Before Yellow could react, Blue forced herself down hard, keeping her from squirming with the leash.

“More?”

Yellow stifled a moan, sweat forming on her cheeks. It took all her focus to not yell out her next words.

“Please! My Diamond!”

A giggle from above. Blue couldn’t help but love the heated mess she could turn her fellow Diamond into with a simple touch. She leaned on top of Yellow, letting her breasts press against her neck. With a short give to the leash, Blue gave Yellow just an inch to turn her head. Not enough to fully face her bountiful cleavage. The frustration built when she reached back and penetrated her again. Two fingers, just deep enough. Yellow’s entire form quivered and she released a pent up moan.

Blue reached up with her free hand to pet Yellow’s hair. “Good, little Yellow.”

Breathing hard, the flustered Diamond recovered enough to fight back. Yellow still had her Legs free, and she used them to push back against Blue’s thighs. A quick twist allowed her to turn onto her back. Blue fumbled and fell onto Yellow in a huff. Hands still tied, Yellow managed to get Blue into a pile on top of her. With a smug grin, she wrapped her legs around the other Diamond, triumphant.

Hair falling over her face, Blue glared up. “Why you little…” She matched the smile, taking the leash in hand. “You’ve left me no choice.”

Blue granted a single kiss before she rose off the table, legs keeping Yellow pinned. A tremble from her fellow Diamond. She knew what came next. Yellow’s breathing became faster as tried to hide her blushing face against the table. Laying on her back, wrists tied, chest exposed, she waited. Again she could feel it: fingers inside. And something else. Blue slowly inserted the cold metal, massaging Yellow’s abdomen as she moved the device into place. It was another toy made at the forge. One Yellow had come up with herself.

The Bismuths had been just as confused with this as they had been with the collar. A long metal tube that vibrated? And Yellow Diamond had been very specific on its dimensions. Just wide enough with textured grooves and an end that branched off at the top. Blue had one adjustment to the design: the controller would be separate.

Yellow tilted her head back as the metal slowly slid inside her. Blue loomed above, one hand on Yellow’s waist. She leaned forward to stroke the blushing cheeks before pushing the toy in all the way. Just the simple touch of it against her clit had Yellow’s entire body devolving into a shudder, tied hands balling into fists. It never failed to amuse.

“There we are” 

Blue stepped back to take in the disheveled and desperate form of Yellow. The diamond twisted as she tried to sit upright. Still breathing hard, she managed to roll onto her side and stared up at Blue.

“T-turn it on.”

Blue held up the controller and tapped it against her chin in mock thought.

“Mmm. No.”

Flinching, Yellow struggled to get on her feet. All she could manage was to sit hunched on the table, arms tied behind her back. Her hair had become a scraggled mess mixed with sweat dripping down her face. She stared down at the floor, trying to catch her breath.

“P-please.”

Blue grinned. “Oh my naughty little Yellow, you are going to have to earn it!”

Yellow glanced up to see Blue back farther away and sit on the bed. The controller swung in her hand, mocking. She opened her legs. Letting out a sigh, Yellow started to slide her feet down to the floor. Right as her weight was met, the vibrator was activated. Her muscles had no chance against the sudden intensity now pulsing through her body. Yellow fell forward with a sharp gasp, hitting the ground with no arms free to catch herself. The leash dangled next to her as she glared up at a smiling Blue.

“Well? Don’t you want it?”

Yellow could only answer with a yearning groan. 

“Oh, poor Yellow.” Blue leaned down and pulled off her panties, tossing them besides Yellow. “So close and yet so far.”

Giving an impatient huff, Yellow sat up on her knees and started to crawl forward. It was slow going with just her weakened legs. Her pace quickened when Blue undid her lace bra and dangled it on a finger. When the hungry diamond had barely reached halfway, Blue pressed the button again.

“Hhaaa!”

Yellow collapsed again, wrists straining against their binds. The floor stifled the rest of her moan. It took almost a full minute for her breathing to slow from its frantic pace so she could recover. Blue had learned just how long to activate the toy so as to leave Yellow with barely enough. And by the flushed face and trembling lips begging at her feet, Blue knew it was working.

 

Yellow struggled again, still hunched over. She could feel herself wet between the legs. A smirk formed on her trembling lips as she waited in delight for more punishment to follow. Blue couldn’t help but blush, her own breath quickening. She had to compose herself before speaking. 

“Almost there.”

She tossed her bra so it landed right on Yellow’s head. A welcomed offering. Yellow sat up, nuzzling against the lingerie until as it clung against her disheveled hair and face. More determined than ever, she crawled her way toward the bed once more. She wasn’t even allowed a meter before Blue hit the remote. Yellow fell, this time so close she could look up at the naked form before her. Her muscles didn’t answer when she tried to sit up again, instead leaving her collapsed on the floor, shuddering in frustration.

Blue reached out with her foot, nudging her fellow Diamond in the shoulder. “Come on now. You can do it.”

A low moan in reply. Unable to recover to her knees, Yellow twisted her back and writhed across the floor. Above, Blue leaned forward, loving every moment of struggle as much as Yellow was. She reached a hand down, letting her fellow diamond get a taste of what was to come. Her gentle fingers pet the frazzled hair before moving down to flushed cheeks. Yellow leaned into the caress, letting it trace over her lips before it pulled away.

A hard exhale. Yellow had finally made it to the side of the bed. As she struggled back to her knees from the floor, Blue rested a leg against her back. Those agonizing moments apart, all leading up to this. Blue shook her head.

“Did I tire you out already?”

Yellow smirked at the comment. Her face leaned against the inside of Blue’s leg. Kissing along the calf up to the thigh, she closed her eyes, lips starving for the tender, warm embrace so denied to them. Knees shook as she forced herself to stand. As she rose, Blue took up the leash again. Inch by inch Yellow slid up along the leg until reaching the prize. A gasp from Blue. Yellow still had her tongue out when she was jerked forward. She could feel Blue tremble under her from just one little touch.

“Y-Yellow! You are being so naughty tonight.”

Yellow gave a chuckle and moved right back to her goal despite the now taut leash. She didn’t get very far when Blue’s legs snapped closed around her head. The thick thighs pressed into her cheeks and neck. She was about to struggle when Blue held up the remote.

“What was that?” Blue smiled.

“P-please.” Yellow slumped down between the legs, defeated. “My Diamond.”

Blue reached out, stroking along a blushing cheek. Yellow exhaled, eyes begging. That soft, naked form laid out in front of her. Breasts gently rising and falling. The supple neck and silky hair all leading to skilled lips. A short tug of the leash reminded her who was in charge.

“You’ve been so diligent. Such a hard worker.” Blue squeezed her legs harder, amused by the effect it had on Yellow’s already flustered expression. “Are you ready for your reward?”

The Diamond’s eyes lit up and she managed a nod. Blue sat up, winding the leash around her hand to help Yellow onto the bed. They shared a kiss, slow and soft, Yellow barely able to container her eagerness as she pressed against the naked form so long denied to her. Blue’s hand trailed down Yellow’s neck to her chest. Under her fingers she could feel muscles quiver from being left uncaressed all night. Her other hand tugged against the leash. Yellow felt the wind knocked from her as Blue pushed her backwards, leaving her prone on her back, bound hands trapped under her. With the taste of Blue still on her lips, the powerful Diamond gazed up with begging eyes. She didn’t have to wait long.

Blue had been patient as well. Watching the serious, commanding Diamond so broken and hungry had left her just as flustered. She crawled over Yellow, kneeling with leg on each side of her waist. Then she slid down, slow, keeping the pressure of her thighs until she rested just above Yellow’s breasts. Already she was wet and ready. Under her, heavy breathing, Yellow shaking from the glorious experience of Blue sitting mere inches from her face.

“Is that comfortable?”

No answer, just gasping as Yellow wanted to begin but was painfully not close enough. Blue blushed, sliding further until she met eager lips. Yellow wasted no time. The keen start left Blue gripping the bedding. She threw her head back, stifling her own urge to moan. Between her legs, Yellow had slowed down, gently inserting her tongue before pulling out again and sucking. No point in rushing after the long wait. Now it was her turn. She smirked as Blue jerked above her, pulling at the blankets. 

“Y-Yellow!”

Blue gasped. Arms shaking, she managed to reach behind her and grab the silk binding. After a brief pull, the knot fell apart and Yellow’s hands were at last free. At once they reached up, gripping the bountiful ass resting on her chest. Nails dug into skin as Yellow’s mouth worked faster. The hips around her squeezed, letting her know the gesture was most appreciated.

Unintelligible begging stuttered from above. Yellow knew she was close. Her hands slid to grip the top of Blue’s thighs. All those long nights learning about each other had taught her just where to languish her tongue. The weight pressing on top of her shuddered. Blue went rigid at first, then moaned out before slumping forward in a hot, sweating mess. Her eyes closed and she managed a smile between heavy breaths.

Yellow wiped her mouth clean with an arm. “Was my service acceptable, my Diamond?”

Still a wreck, Blue could only fall over with a long sigh. Yellow wriggled out from under her and slid beside the exhausted Diamond. They lay facing each other; a playful caress here, a sly kiss there as they recovered. The bed had been left messy buy their game. Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow and pulled her closer.

“We-we need to,” She nuzzled into Yellow’s hair, still catching her breath, “d-do this more often.”

Kissing Blue’s neck, Yellow stroked along that supple back. “Indeed.”

With Blue in her arms now, Yellow went back to worshiping that wonderful form. She brought her lips to tease along a breast; only a distraction s her hands slid down Blue’s back. Fingers gripped hard as Yellow curled up in on herself in shock, gasping for air. Blue had hit the button again.

“Oh no you don’t.”

Vibrator still humming, Yellow shuddered against Blue, unable to form words. She could feel herself close, but just as the sensation peaked, Blue shut off the toy. In her frustration, Yellow pulled Blue against her, determined to get something out of this. Blue sat up and easily wrestled the flustered Diamond around until Yellow sat in her lap, huffing. Yellow’s form trembled when a hand reached down and removed the toy from between her legs. Lips met her neck.

“Now,” Blue let Yellow lie back against her, “Let me take care of you.”

No argument, only acceptance. Blue knew just where to trail her tongue, where to place her hands. She wasted no time in replacing the toy with her own, skilled fingers. A pleased sigh from Yellow, now giving herself fully to whatever Blue wanted to do to her. Eyes closing, she opened her legs wider, knowing no device could be the substitute for the real thing. At the same time, Blue kept working on her neck and shoulders.

“Still so tense.” 

Yellow was going to answer but instead gave a sharp inhale, gripping Blue as the fingers inside of her quickened their pace. She had been held back all night, all cycle through her never ending work. All that pent up energy laid bare under skilled hands and lips, now finally could release. Yellow arched her back with a moan before melting back into Blue’s hold. The lips remained against her neck, gently pampering her as Blue guided the spent Diamond down against the bed.

They lay in silence, only their breathing to be heard as they cuddled together. Yellow felt worn out, good and proper. Any other time the sensation would have felt annoying, cumbersome, but here all she wanted to do was press her face into Blue’s hair and think about nothing but her. She quivered when hands reached around her neck. Blue gently removed the collar, tossing it aside, only to return to massage the light mark it had left. 

“How do you feel?”

Yellow kept shaking, clinging onto her fellow Diamond. Blue held her hands until she stopped. Peeking out from Blue’s chest, Yellow met Blue’s eyes and her cheeks flushed. Blue always thought it was from embarrassment, but over time she realized it came from contentment. Hard won, natural bliss that neither of them could find the strength to experience.

“Thank you.”

Yellow flashed a modest smile before burying her face in Blue’s hair once more.


End file.
